Recent advances in mobile computing and wireless technology have transformed smartphones, apps and websites into invaluable tools that help users with not only communicating with others, but also with managing all aspects of their personal lives and business activities. Mobile devices are increasingly being used for personal safety management as well, where mobile devices can be used to capture evidence, thwart potential perpetrators, and transmit an alert for help. In this invention it is a silent alert for help, triggered by tracing a shape to confirm intent of connecting with 911 and other emergency assistance providers. This can be converted into a call or sent as a silent request for emergency assistance at a particular location, with no sign of the alert to authorities remaining evident on the device once sent.
A primary benefit of the present invention is that it permits a discreet, fast, simple way to communicate the existence of a dangerous situation location to an emergency assistance provider with no sign of the alert to authorities remaining evident on the device once sent.
Often during an emergency, a person can not effectively communicate relevant information because of existing circumstances or disabilities: whether related to time, saying they do not know the address of their current location (because GPS got them there), when danger is close-by or in the next room, medical problems, speech or hearing difficulties, language proficiency barriers, conspicuousness or plain straight-out inability (think hostages, domestic violence, child abuse, fear-freezing) to explain the need for authorities or their advanced technological devices to come for an emergency at a specified location.